Resolution of the Dorkettes
by CarnationDaydreamer
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel of my story Happy (?) New Years. Yama and Michi finally get their shit together and talk about their feelings all on their own... Ok Sylar tricked them, but will they end up together or do they leave heartbroken?


**Lol, can't believe this took so long. I'm so happy that I have actually finished a multi chapter story AND a sequel? Proud AF. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review! ^^**

* * *

 **Sylar's POV**

"Ahhh it's finally winter break!" I sigh contently as I throw my bag to some unknown corner of the apartment Ayumu and I shared as I threw my body on a couch. "You know what that means right?" I ask with an over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

"No more crippling stress?" Ayumu asked as she plops herself into one of their numerous rolling chairs. They were too fun to only have one in their whole apartment.

"No. Well… yes… but not what I was going for. Yama-Llama and Kei are visiting!" I shake her so hard I almost throw her to the floor.

Ayumu scoffs and slaps my hands off her shoulders with a tired glare, "Why should I care?"

"Well shit bitch. I know it still hurts that he chose Yachi over you, but I remember you use to smile just at the sound of his voice." I say as I look into Ay-chan's eyes. Her eyes are filled with such a deep sadness and self-loathing I take my hands off her shoulders and take a step back. However, I shake my head and try to find the happiness that Yama use to bring her. "Besides they broke up before our last year in high school. They weren't forever Ayumu."

"They may not have been forever, but we didn't even have a beginning." Ayumu sighs deeply, as if she was trying to blow all the hurt and tainted love that Yamaguchi gave her, out of her system. "We just drifted. I don't see the point in seeing him if he doesn't want to see me." Ayumu said as she turned away from me.

That didn't stop me from grabbing the back of the chair and turning her ass around to look at me anyway. "You don't know that Ayumu. He loved you, it may not have been romantically, but it was there." I paused for a second. Thinking about what I could say to get even a little bit of sun back in her eyes and smile. "Kei tells me he wonders about you a lot."

Ay-chan perked up a little, but was quick to retort "I still don't want to see him."

I groaned in exasperation and gripped my hair. "You two are hopeless! Both of your guys' passiveness is why you've never advanced in your relationship."

"Sylar please. I'm just scared that if I see him again…"

"Okay, okay. I get it… you're still coming with me to see Kei."

" _ **SYLAR!"**_

" _ **AYUMU!"**_ I mocked. "Come on, it's just Kei. Besides, I'd feel bad if I was having fun and your ass was just wasting away in our apartment."

Ay-chan sighed. "Fine _, fine._ I still can't believe you two got together."

I snorted with a smile at the thought of seeing my 'husband' again. "Me too."

* * *

 **Kei's house**

"Hey. We're gonna have to cut our outing with Michiyo short cause mom wants to have dinner with us and Nii-chan, and I want to watch my dinosaur documentaries before dinner." Kei said as he walked into the room that use to be mine. I looked up from the picture I had been staring at on my phone. It was a picture that Yama, Ay-chan, Kei and I took after our trip to _Bloody Base._ It was one of the last times I saw Ay-chan and Yama stand close to each other and smile. That's when it hit me.

"Kei. I am sorry to say, but I don't think you will be able to watch your dinosaur documentary tonight." I said with a crooked smirk.

"Why?"

"Text Yama-Llama and tell him to meet us where Ayumu is."

"Why?"

"About that… I have a plan to help the Dorketts out."

"… I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"No, of course not."

"..."

"^^"

"..."

"^^"

"...Fine."

* * *

"I'm regretting this." Kei said from beside the potted plant I was hiding behind.

"Shhh!" I whispered harshly. It was already 15 minutes passed when I was suppose to meet Michi and I could see Yama down the street.

"Oooh, this is gonna be good!" I cackled maniacally. Kei sighed again the spoil sport.

"Michi?" I hear Yama say hesitantly to the oblivious girl. When Michi stuttered out Yama's name, I knew it was time to send the texts.

 _My bad bro! Kei's mom wanted us to stay for dinner. I swear this wasn't planned… but have fun with Yama! I know you'll be fine with him. :p_

 _Can't make it. Mom wanted to have a reunion dinner since nii-san and I are home._

I could tell Michi was cursing me in her head as she read my text, but it looked like Yama was gonna take the initiative and try to hang with Michi. I'm just happy Michi agreed to their "impromptu" date.

"There. Their going on their date, can we gp home now?" Kei asked.

"Hell no. Knowing these two their gonna be awkward little bitches and ruin it somehow. No. It is our mission to get these two together. Onward my loyal comrade!" I shouted as I slowly began my trek of hiding behind pots and pillars to keep an eye on the two. Even from the far distance, I could hear Kei's sigh.

"Why am I dating you?"

* * *

The city is beautiful illuminated with the festive lights. It brought warmth and magic to this bitter cold day. In contrast, the atmosphere between the two dorks was filled with awkward silences and words unsaid. It had only been a few minutes, but the silence was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Why are they like this?" I whispered to Kei behind my fake glasses and big nose.

"Why are _you_ like this?" He shot back.

The two dorks started talking about hair and Michi's snark decided to visit, but thankfully Yama just laughed it off.

After the two realized neither of them had a destination, they decided to head to a cafe nearby. Cafe AU here we come.

After they walked into the cafe, the waiter immediately thought they were dating. Turned things awkward for a while, but it's all good.

I got Kei a strawberry shortcake so he would stop glaring at me, but he still refuses to wear the disguise I got him. I think making him wear a long blonde wig is not much to ask. So what if it makes him look like a girl? He looks like a wonderful girl.

It was nice hanging out with Kei in the cafe, but soon our charges were on the move. I let Kei eat two more cakes first though, because if I didn't I fear he was gonna throw me through the window.

* * *

On their way back to Michi and I's place, Yama gives Michi her scarf since she can no longer use her hair. Everything seems to be going well, so hopefully the two will get their heads out of their asses and get together.

When they finally get to the door, even I'm getting tired and I was about to tell Kei that we could go back to his place to watch dinosaur documentaries snuggled up on the couch, when Yama says he was gonna leave Michi alone if she was that uncomfortable with him.

I saw in Michi's eyes, all the love she felt for him. The heartbreak from so many years ago, and the new love that started growing during their date. But that stubborn, stupid, bitch just let those sit on her tongue. The weight so heavy it begged for her to open her mouth and let them out, but she fucking wasn't!

Kei had to physically hold me back from stalking across the street and shanking her. Yama turned to leave her with a simple bye, and God Michi, don't let him go again. I can't watch you break apart at the seams again.

Finally…

Finally, Michi seemed to dig deep within her chest and pull out that courage I knew she had in her all this time and called out to Yama before he could leave forever.

In a rush of messy and garbled words, she finally confessed to Yama, and boy have I never seen that man move so fast as now when he ran to her and kissed her.

There were tears and smiles and love, and everything was finally the way it was suppose to be. The Dorkettes were finally together.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Sylar bursts through the door, startling the two Dorkettes that were cuddling on the couch, " **CAAAN YOOUU FEEELL THE LOVE TOONNIIGGHHTTT~~~**!" She sang at the top of her lungs.

WHAT THE FUCK SYLAR?!" Ayumu screeches. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME ALREADY?"

"Shut up, you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood you banshees." Kei bluntly scolds as he walks into the house.

"Tsukki?" Yama exclaims confused.

"The ship is finally REAL!" Sylar cheered while throwing her arms in the air.

"I swear, if you had let him walk away like that, I was gonna shank to with an icicle." Sylar said with a smirk.

"It's about time. I was getting tired of hearing you gush about her. Congratulations Yamaguchi." Kei says with a small smile and pat on the back.

"T-Thanks." Yama stutters out.

Soon Kiyoko walks into the room and congratulates Ayumu and Yama for getting together. Kiyoko pulls Ayumu to the side to talk in semi-privacy.

"I just wanted to let you know… I've always rooted for you two" She began to walk back to the group before she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"And I'm the one who came up with that deal you made freshman year."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
